Confie no destino
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A família puro-sangue Piperwood, assim como as outras, tem uma antiquada tradição: casar as bruxas com outro herdeiro de uma família sangue-puro assim que elas atingissem a maioridade, completando 17 anos. Mas isso não parecia nem de longe uma boa ideia para Alice Piperwood, que conseguira finalmente namorar com Frank Longbottom. Mas, talvez, ela devesse apenas confiar no destino.


_"Alice,_

 _Seu pai recebeu uma proposta. Ele acha que vai ser muito bom para você e para todos nós. Quando as férias chegarem, nós conversaremos melhor sobre isso. Agora você tem que se concentrar nos estudos se quer ser uma auror, mas se você quiser outra profissão, saiba que eu lhe apoio totalmente._

 _Clarigan Fairfeather-Piperwood"_

"Uma proposta". Qualquer nascido muggle, e até alguns mestiços, que lessem aquela carta jamais poderiam imaginar do que se tratava. Para as outras garotas era completamente normal, mas para Alice era o seu pior pesadelo. Tentou convencer seu pai a desistir, mas ele estava irredutível.

Naquela manhã, ela ficou trancada em seu dormitório chorando enquanto sentia o seu mundo desabar. Sabia que suas amigas ficariam preocupadas e viriam procurá-la na hora do almoço. Por esse motivo, ela vestiu o uniforme e rumou para o Salão Comunal onde encontrou a Frank conversando com os marauders. Essa visão só fez o seu coração apertar mais ainda.

— Alice! Está tudo bem? — perguntou Frank, preocupado, assim que lhe viu.

Ela desviou o olhar para a lareira acesa e engoliu em seco. Não conseguiria falar o que precisava se olhasse em seus olhos.

— Ali...?

— Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos — interrompeu Alice.

Ela sentiu como se o Salão Comunal tivesse ficado mais silencioso e sufocante do que jamais esteve.

— Acabou. Não me pergunte mais nada! — completou.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela correu para o retrato da Fat Lady que tinha acabado de se abrir. Esbarrou em Lily, derrubando os livros que ela carregava no chão, mas não parou para ajudá-la.

Ela havia chorado tanto que não tinha ideia de como ainda havia lágrimas para chorar. De certa forma, a corrida que deu até a Torre de Astronomia lhe fez se sentir livre. A adrenalina concentrada naquele simples ato, lhe fez extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo. Toda a tristeza, injustiça e raiva.

Os poucos cinco minutos em que ficou sentada no parapeito da torre, observando o céu róseo foi o bastante para lhe fazer perceber que tinha cometido um erro que precisava consertar. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para que suas amigas não se preocupassem, mas se precisasse ir contra a sua própria família por Frank, ela o faria.

Esteve apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas somente esse ano teve a coragem o suficiente para se declarar. Por esse motivo não podia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto por causa de uma tradição estúpida.

— Resolveu virar maratonista nessa porra?

Com o susto, Alice quase se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu encostar o pé no chão de pedra.

— Você enlouqueceu? — reclamou para Marlene, que respirava ofegante por ter corrido atrás dela.

— Quem sentou aí foi você — observou Marlene — E quem resolveu endoidar e terminar tudo com o Frank também foi você. Faltou todas as aulas da manhã e tem cara de ter chorado as pitangas. O que aconteceu? Se aquele idiota fez alguma coisa com você...

— Não, o Frank não tem culpa de nada — Alice apressou-se a dizer.

— Então, por que você fez isso com o coitado? — perguntou Marlene — Ele está estancado, todo confuso lá onde você o deixou.

— Ai, Lene! Eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe e entrei em pânico! — desabafou Alice, passando as mãos pelo rosto ainda úmido.

— Alguma relação com a tradição idiota? — palpitou Marlene.

— Como você...?

Marlene lhe deu um sorriso triste. Nesse momento, Lily entrou correndo na Torre, também ofegante e segurando um pergaminho velho nas mãos.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Alice, confusa.

— Nada demais — disse Lily, escondendo o pergaminho no bolso da capa — Agora, pode começar a falar.

— A minha mãe me mandou uma carta dizendo que o meu pai recebeu uma proposta — contou Alice, olhando para os seus pés.

— O que? Você vai se mudar? — perguntou Lily, confusa.

— Lily, quando uma bruxa de família sangue-pura completa 17 anos é prometida em casamento com outro bruxo de família igualmente sangue-pura — explicou Marlene.

— Mas as suas famílias não são assim — disse Lily, olhando para elas.

— Meus pais não procuraram ninguém, mas alguém os procurou — disse Alice — E é isso o que eu não entendo!

— O que? — perguntou Lily — Terem procurado?

— Não, meus pais terem aceitado — disse Alice.

— Eles devem ter algum motivo — opinou Lily.

— Você não disse a eles que estava namorando? — perguntou Marlene, confusa.

Lily virou-se pronta para dar uma bronca em Marlene, mas Alice arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto algo que não tinha visto antes.

— Que dia é hoje? — perguntou para Lily, segurando com força os braços dela, como se estivesse se segurando para não cair.

— Dia 8 — respondeu Lily, um pouco assustada — Por quê?

Alice não respondeu, saiu correndo para fora da Torre de Astronomia.

— Mas o que foi isso? — perguntou Lily, olhando na direção da porta.

— Aniversário de namoro dela e do Frank — e completou, sorrindo marotamente — Ou eu deveria dizer noivado?

— Cara, o que você fez? — perguntou James, minutos depois de silêncio.

— Nada! — exclamou Frank, tão estupefato quanto ele.

— Ela deve ter simplesmente se cansado — disse Sirius, sem notar os olhares irritados de James e Remus sobre ele.

Frank sentou-se na poltrona, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

— Estava tudo bem até ontem — murmurou, olhando para o chão.

— Ela faltou às aulas da manhã inteira — observou Remus — Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Sirius murmurou algo como "ainda acho que ela desistiu", mas calou-se assim que recebeu um tapa dado por James. Remus olhou para eles, perdido, sem saber o que dizer.

— Onde foi Peter? — perguntou Sirius, tentando desviar o assunto.

— Vou atrás dela — disse Frank, levantando-se antes mesmo que James pudesse responder.

Assim que o quadro da Fat Lady fechou-se, Sirius recebeu mais dois tapas.

— Ai! Eu não sou saco de pancadas!

Alice estava caminhando, ou correndo, pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Comunal da Gryffindor. A garota andava em passos largos e rápidos, parecendo completamente desesperada, não demorou muito para trombar justamente com quem procurava.

— Eu estava procurando você — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e Frank continuou — O que você queria comigo?

— Você pode falar primeiro. — Alice falou, sorrindo sem graça.

— Bem, eu só queria entender o que aconteceu mais cedo. — ele a encarou tristemente. — Por que você terminou comigo daquele jeito?

— Eu estava sendo idiota, foi uma coisa boba. — Alice sorriu amarelo.

— Vai me explicar a coisa boba ou...?

— Então, antes de eu explicar, você tem alguma coisa pra me dizer? — ela o encarou esperançosa.

— Deveria? — Frank perguntou sem entender onde a garota queria chegar.

— Nada mesmo? Tipo, nadinha? — perguntou, dando de ombros.

— Não que eu me lembre, porque? — Frank a olhou mais confuso ainda.

— Ok... — Alice puxou a respiração e logo desatou a falar. — Meus pais me mandaram uma carta dizendo que fui pedida em casamento, e eu fiquei tipo "O QUE?!" e aí eu me desesperei e terminei com você por motivos meio óbvios agora, mas aí eu percebi uma coisa: meus pais não aceitariam uma proposta assim sem falar comigo primeiro a não ser que eles já soubessem que eu iria concordar — Alice parou para respirar e continuou metralhando as palavras uma atrás da outra — E então eu lembrei que hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro e que seria muita coincidência que isso acontecesse justo nesse dia, então eu pensei, a proposta pode ter sido feita pelos Longbottom, pelo amor de Deus me diz que meu palpite está certo.

Alice parou de falar, respirando fundo logo em seguida pra recuperar parte do ar que perdeu contando toda a história a Frank, que por sua vez não sabia se acalmava a garota dizendo que a carta realmente partiu de sua família ou se ria dela, acabou optando por rir.

— Frank Longbottom, eu posso saber o que é tão engraçado? — a garota o fitou brava.

— Ali — Frank pegou a mão da garota —, deixa eu fazer isso direito. — Frank a olhou no fundo dos olhos, sorrindo. — Quer casar comigo?

— Foi você? — Alice conseguiu abrir um sorriso tão grande que podia facilmente partir sua cara ao meio.

Frank apenas assentiu com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

— SIM! — Alice gritou, jogando-se nos braços de Frank.

Os dois se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã, e se o amanhã não existisse, eles estariam felizes do mesmo jeito, agora era oficial, Alice e Frank estavam juntos e ninguém nesse mundo podia separa-los.


End file.
